Messeging
by KawaiiHentaiTyTy
Summary: Ami's crush is exposed! What should Haruka and Minako do to help her? Do everything she tells them not to.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I get into anything HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMI-CHAN! This is dedicated to you! ….that was sad, anyways...Welcome to another fanfic that randomly sprouted in my head. I was in the middle of writing Converting when this happened, it will be somewhat like Converting except more comedy and less oblivious Mako.**

 **There will be texting scenes in this but, I absolutely HATE IT when ppl tlk lik dis. Text language is something that bothers me, so it won't be used much in this, only slightly.**

 **Disclaimer: No characters mentioned are owned by me.**

 **S.N.- I promise I'll finish Converting, I'm so** _ **close.**_ **Final chapter coming very soon!**

 **0o0o0**

 **SexyOSkyOBunny has joined the chatroom**

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Where is Haruka!?

 **IAmWind:** Not here?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Then where is she!?

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Are you really that dumb?

 **Goddess_of_all:** This is Usagi were talking about

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** WHATEVER! REI CAN'T CHANGE HER USERNAME EITHER

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** That's because Minako changed my password!

 **Goddess_of_all:** Heheheheheeee

 **Ami is bae has joined the chatroom**

 **Ami is bae:** Haruka you have 5 minutes

 **IAmWind:** LOL

 **Goddess_of_all:** Omg you changed her username too?

 **IAmWind:** Maybeeee ya like it Mako?

 **Ami is bae:** Change it back

 **IAmWind:** Sorry I already forgot the new password T^T you're stuck with it

 **Makotricity has joined the chatroom**

 **Goddess_of_all:** LOL Haruka you didn't!?

 **IAmWind:** Ohhh yeah I did

 **Ami is bae:** You guys are immature

 **Makotricity:** How…? I had 3 separate passwords.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** There is no explanation for how she functions

 **Ami is bae:** FlamerFlamingo?!

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** SHUT. UP.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** I'm confused on who is who

 **IAmWind:** Simple.

 **IAmWind:** Rei is the flamer Mako is Ami's fan and Ami is full of Makotricity

 **IAmWind:** And of course, the oh so sexy sky bunny is you odango

 **PLUTOISN'TAPLANETANYMORE has joined the chatroom**

 **Goddess_of_all:** L

 **Goddess_of_all:** O

 **Goddess_of_all:** L

 **PLUTOISN'TAPLANETANYMORE:** Haruka, did you honestly make me download this app just to do this?

 **IAmWind:** Yes ^w^

 **PLUTOISN'TAPLANETANYMORE has left the chatroom**

 **IAmWind:** Isn't this fun?

 **Goddess_of_all:** This is so much fun

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Obviously it's fun for you two!

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive has joined the chat room**

 **Ami is bae:** ...I can't even react.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Neither can I.

 **Makotricity:** I'm going to make a wild guess and say it's Michiru.

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** I wish you'd just grow up, Haruka-papa.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** HOTARU?!

 **Ami is bae:** HARUKA!

 **Makotricity:** Why?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Translation: WHY THE FUCK?!

 **Goddess_of_All:** Watch your profanity! There is a child here!

 **Haruka's Mermaid has joined the chatroom**

 **Haruka's Mermaid has left the chatroom**

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Of course.

 **Makotricity:** What does my name mean?

 **Ami is bae:** Please don't ask that.

 **IAmWind:** Well if you really wanna know…

 **Ami is bae:** Haruka. I swear to god.

 **Makotricity:** Is it bad?

 **Goddess_of_All:** I don't think it is.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Ami leave, right now. Just run.

 **Ami is bae:** Far away.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Don't look back.

 **IAmWind:** It's not that bad Ami. Just pokin fun at your crush on Makoto.

 **Makotricity has left the chat room**

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** ...

 **Goddess_of_All:** I expected that to happen.

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** I didn't know Ami-san liked Makoto-san that way, how interesting.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Mako? What do you think?

 **Ami is bae:** I guess you can say I am shocked.

 **Goddess_of_All:** HAH

 **IAmWind:** That was punny.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Lol but seriously.

 **Ami is bae:** In all seriousness, I am shocked. I didn't know she liked me.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** I think it would be cute if you two dated.

 **Goddess_of_All:** Say…

 **Goddess_of_All:** Do you even like Ami that way?

 **IAmWind:** Her username says it all.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Her ORIGINAL username wasn't Ami is bae

 **Ami is bae:** Exactly

 **Goddess_of_All:** Avoiding the question?

 **IAmWind:** I tsk at you! Answer the question! Make that little nerd girl happy!

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** Is Makoto-san gay?

 **Goddess_of_All:** HAH!

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** That is a very blunt way to ask

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** But Mako, are you?

 **Ami is bae:** No?

 **IAmWind:** DAMN YOU!

 **Goddess_of_All:** HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A HYPOCRITICAL THING!

 **Ami is bae:** Hypocritical?

 **Ami is bae:** I swear to god if this has to do with my name

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Even if you're not gay I think you should still date.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** I fail to see the logic in that.

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** I agree, it would be nice to see Ami-san and Makoto-san together.

 **Ami is bae:** You too Hotaru?

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** You both remind me of Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. Makoto-san is similar with Haruka-papa the same way Ami-san is with Michiru-mama.

 **Goddess_of_All:** True, True. Mako and Haruka are butch girls and Ami and Michiru are the smart elegant girls.

 **Goddess_of_All:** Together they would make one strong, famous lesbian couple.

 **IAmWind:** I can see that.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Oh, of course! Let's just ignore Mako's feelings about all this

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Mako?

 **Ami is bae:** Usagi?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** How do you feel about this?

 **Ami is bae:** I don't know, I never really thought about it.

 **IAmWind:** Minako

 **Goddess_of_All:** Haruka

 **IAmWind:** Contact Ami and get her on here. We need this to happen.

 **Goddess_of_All:** Got it.

 **Goddess_of_All has left the chatroom**

 **Ami is bae:** …

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** …

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** I hope you end up together ^·^

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** Yes, I wish you both the best of luck.

 **IAmWind:** Let's make things sexy!

 **0o0o0**

Two bangs made her eyes snap open. A third bang made her rise from her seat.

"Ami-chan! You weren't answering my messages or calls! Open up!"

Her body felt limp that instant. _Minako is here, 3 and a half minutes earlier than I had calculated_. After what happened in the chatroom she didn't want to speak with her and definitely not Haruka. Not after the embarrassment she felt.

"Ami-chan! I will break this door down!"

There was a tough decision to be made. She went back in forth between her choices. Let Minako in or sacrifice the door for an extra moment of peace. Louder banging. Still no movement from Ami. Now there's kicking. She'll have to apologize to the neighbors later. A small snap sound followed by an 'oh shit' finally drove Ami to the door.

The door was swung open resulting in a louder snapping sound. Minako yelped jumping away from the doorway. Ami still had her hand on the doorknob when she forced a smile.

"Minako-chan, what a lovely surprise." She motioned inside. "Please, come in. So the neighbors don't get any more bothered." She retreated back into her home with Minako, still a little bit shaken up, close behind. They sat on a couch in awkward silence. Ami fiddled with her thumbs for a while before looking up, "Did you need something?"

"Well," Minako began taking in a deep breath. "About what happened in the chatroom." Ami resisted a blush, she nodded her head for Minako to continue. "We continued to talk about your crush on Mako-chan, as I'm sure you feared. And Usagi-chan, Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san, and I think it would be a stupendous idea if you were to date Mako-chan."

"What?!" Ami's head whipped up so fast that even if she did get whiplash, it would've been the least of her concern.

"Listen, listen. Just calm down first."

"Listen? Why would I listen to anything you have to say right now? What does Mako-chan even think of this?!" Realization struck. "Oh my god, what _does_ Mako-chan think…?"

The blonde stifled a giggle. "She said she was _shocked_." She snorted, unable to contain her laughter. Ami's cold stare made her clamp her mouth shut. A cough and she continued. "She wasn't too flustered. But she said she wasn't gay-which I clearly do not believe."

Ami sighed loudly, her hands covering her face. "I can't believe this."

"Don't worry, Ami-chan. Haruka-san and I are on a mission! We will bend that girl's sexuality and make her gay for you!" A loud and violent laugh erupted from her throat that would make even Esmeraude shudder.

Head in hands Ami shook her head, pleading to all the gods that this day could just end. "Please, do not make this any worse."

"Ami-chan, this is your chance. Charm her, woo her, make her straight line a circle." Minako was now face-to-face with Ami, holding her hands. "I-no-we believe you." She grinned. "Get it? We Believe You? Do you get it? Mako-"

"Mako-chan's Sailor Star single, yes I get it." Ami pulled away with a huff. "Last time you and Haruka-san said you would 'help', Mako-chan found out I liked her."

Minako thought for a moment. "Oh you mean earlier...but on the bright side she didn't seem disgusted. In fact, she didn't deny your feelings." She quickly pulled out her phone. "Sexy sky bunny asked, 'How do you feel about this?' Ami is bae responded with 'I don't know, I never really thought about it.'" Minako smiled widely. "There was no, 'no' in there."

"There was no, 'yes' either."

"Gosh! Ami-chan, if you think positively the outcome will be positive." The blonde bounced up with determination. "Alright! I'll talk with Haruka-san and we'll plan something out."

"Minako-chan I appreciate what you're trying to do, but please don't do it." Her words fell on deaf ears. She ran to block the door. " _Please_ do not do anything, I beg you."

"Ami-chan." Minako began softly, placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders. "Trust me." Ami blinked and the goddess disappeared.

"Dammit." She cursed. Ami didn't move for a second to think over what she should do. "I'll need some help from someone I can count on." She dialed a number and pressed the call button after deciding what to say. The phone rang three times before a voice answered. "Hey, Rei-chan. I can't ask how you are or answer your questions. Minako-chan and Haruka-san are planning something, I am desperate right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Messaging pt 2**

 **I've got a set schedule for this, I'll be updating every Sunday, so look forward to the beginning of the week! Also because this is a bit shorter than the other chapter, I'll try to update a second one this week. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada is owned**

 **0o0o0**

It was a calm quiet morning...

Was what Makoto wished she could think. Instead of waking up to such a fantasy, she woke up with a face full of Minako. To add to her morning, she found the window wide open. Minako had entered, not through the door, but through the window. At first, she had trouble opening it, then getting in, then dealing with a seriously pissed off thunder senshi.

"Thank you for the yummy breakfast, Mako-chan." She bowed her head and looked up with a grin full of mischief. "I'm sure Ami-chan would enjoy it."

"She does." Was the simple response.

"Ohoho! So you've made her breakfast before, eh?" She giggled behind her hand, swatting Makoto's shoulder.

"Of course, I have for everyone. Did you come here to just harass me or did you actually need anything?" Makoto asked, already growing tired of Minako. If only someone had just warned her about the blonde, then at least she would've been some what mentally prepared.

"You know me, Mako-chan. Always full of good intentions." She ignored Makoto's eye roll. "I wanted to help your relationship with Ami-chan develop."

"By that you mean-"

"Give you a boost!" Her chair toppled over as she jumped up, startling Makoto. "You may think right now that you're straight, but I know that Ami-chan is the one who will make you gay. And by gay I mean both happy and homosexual."

Makoto moved away slightly. "That's not nec-"

"Sh! Don't worry!" Minako backed up into her seat that laid against the ground. "Trust the goddess of love Mako-chan."

"You can't just twist someone's sexual interest, Minako-chan. It doesn't work that way." Her phone began to vibrate, unfortunately, Minako lunged over the table to take it out of her hands.

"Hello~?" She sang winking at Makoto. "Oh! Ami-chan, I didn't expect yo…" She pulled the phone away. "She hung up." Makoto chuckled. "Hmph! Whatever, curiosity killed the cat."

"That doesn't work with wh-"

"Mako-chan, you get what I mean!"

"I actually don't!" Makoto stood up from her chair. "I'll talk to Ami-chan on my own, you're just gonna make this complicated." The phone rang again.

"Hel-Mako-chan, stop! I'm gonna answe-" The blonde was tackled into the couch, her iron grip, however, held the phone securely in her hands. "You're supposed to be pinning Ami-chan down like this, not me!"

Using the holy strength of a Jovian warrior, Makoto pried the phone out of her hands. "I'll call back later." She stated before hanging up. "You broke into my apartment, ate my food, and harassed me enough. Get out."

"Not until you two become one!" Minako shrieked feeling herself get lifted off the couch. "Mark my words, Kino! I will help sprout the red, hot, burning love you two share! MARK IT!" She was thrown out and the door was slammed shut. A few neighbors peeked their heads out to see what the source of the commotion was, but Minako ignored them all. "I am not giving up! Do you hear me?! This is not the end! Haruka-san and I WILL make this happen!"

After a solid hour of kicking the door, Minako finally gave in. Makoto thanked all the gods when she heard Minako's strained voice call out defeat. She rubbed her eyes, enjoying the sweetness of solitude. Her happiness was cut short when the phone began to ring again. Resisting the urge to electrocute the mighty hell out of it, she answered.

"What's up?" She croaked.

"Is this a bad time?"

Makoto sunk into the couch breathing a sigh of relief. "Rei-chan, why is Minako-chan the way she is?"

"I take it I'm too late, huh? Sorry, Ami-chan called some time ago saying Minako-chan and Haruka-san are planning something. I was gonna tell you to run, but your line was busy, I assumed it was Ami-chan."

"Yeah it was. But at that time Minako-chan was here, so I didn't get a chance to actually talk. I was able to tell her that I'd call later but what would I say?"

On the other side, Rei sighed. "I have no idea. She did tell me th...nevermind. I shouldn't talk about it."

"That is the number one thing you DON'T say in situations like this. Now I'm curious and you have no choice but to tell me."

"Ami-chan told me more about her feelings for you." Makoto listened closely to Rei's words. "It's more of a...cute obsession? Like an obsession that isn't creepy...what I'm trying to say is she legitimately likes you, alot more than I thought. Sort of like a 'I would like to start a family and be your one and only type of thing."

Makoto's heart beat hammered in her ears. "Wow, really?"

Even though she knew Makoto couldn't see her, Rei nodded. "She messaged me all about it. It's pretty intense, and I really shouldn't keep spilling her privacy like this…"

"You really shouldn't but you want to tell someone." Again Rei nodded. "And you have no one else to tell." She nodded a third time. "And you're nodding even though I can't see you." Rei caught herself before she nodded again. "Rei-chan, I don't know what to do. Ami-chan is my friend. I've never dated a girl. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have."

The ravenette thought for a while. She looked around her room as if something will give her an idea. Violet eyes locked onto a stray doujin underneath her bed. "I have an idea...you might not like though."

0o0o0

 **TheFlamerFlamingo has requested a private chat**

 **TheFlamerFlamingo had joined the chatroom**

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Rei? What's up?

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** I never thought I'd be asking this…

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Can I borrow that doujin of Jupiter and Mercury?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** …

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** …

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** The hentai one?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** The exact doujin you said you wanted to burn?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** The most ecchiest doujin in my collection?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** You want that one?

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Yes

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Ok sure

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Have you already started shipping them?

 **TheFlamerFlamingo;** No idiot.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** I'm trying to help Makoto

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** And to do that your gonna show her doing something inappropriate with her best friend?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Sounds like a great idea!

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Save your sarcasm, I know it sounds crazy. But I have an idea

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** I wasn't lying.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** I 100% think it's q good idea and I wqnt to be invovlef

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** What's with all the typos?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** This us how excited um grtting! We nned to tell Minako!

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** NO

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** We are NOT telling her.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** And you are NOT helping. I am doing this myself, I can't risk you coming in and ruining my idea.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** But Reeeeeeeeeeeeei!

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Plzzzz I want 2 help~~!

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Changing the way you talk isn't gonna do anything

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Fine! Then I'm not giving you the doujin.

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Ok, I'll just go and buy one.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Fine! God! You are SO MRQN!

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:**?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** YOU SRE SP MEAN#

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:**?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** YOU

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** ARE

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** SO

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** MEAN

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** REI

 **SexyOSkyOBunny** : :((((((

 **TheFlamerFlamingo:** Are the ((('s supposed to signify your many chins?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** IF YOU EANT THE GODDAMN DOUJIN THEN JUST GET OVER HERE

 **SexyOSkyOBunny has left the chatroom**

 **TheFlamerFlamingo: Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far so good! I got an idea on where I want to go with this story so I should be able to update another chapter on Sunday.**

 **Disclaimer: I cry everytime I say this...nothing is owned by me**

 **0o0o0**

Messaging pt 3

 **Goddess_of_All has joined the chatroom**

 **IAmWind:** My partner in crime.

 **IAmWind:** What news do you bring?

 **Goddess_of_All:** SIIIIIIGH

 **Goddess_of_All:** Both Mako and Ami are SO stubborn. We might need a plan B

 **IAmWind:** Already a step ahead of you.

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive has joined the chatroom**

 **IAmWind:** My dear beloved daughter!

 **IAmWind:** Oh~ I've missed you so much! 3

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** Haruka-papa, when are you going to change back our usernames?

 **IAmWind:** When Makoto proposes to Ami

 **Goddess_of_All:** Heh, that may take a while…

 **IAmWind:** Show no fear, young one.

 **IAmWind:** I am outside of Ami's apartment as we speak.

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** That sounded very creepy.

 **IAmWind:** It may seem so, but this is all for the name of love! Sweet, sweet LOVE!

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** Maybe Rei-san was right…?

 **Goddess_of_All:** Ami called Mako earlier

 **IAmWind:** What did she say?

 **Goddess_of_All:** She hung up

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** lol

 **IAmWind:** Hmm…

 **IAmWind:** Hmm?

 **IAmWind:** Hmm!

 **Goddess_of_All:**?

 **IAmWind:** It's Odango!

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** Usagi-san is at Ami-san's apartment?

 **IAmWind:** She's just walking by...but she's carrying a manga?

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** Could it be a doujin?

 **IAmWind:** OH MY SWEET SERENITY IT IS

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** …

 **Goddess_of_All:** Hotaru…..

 **Goddess_of_All:** How do you know what a doujin is?

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** Michiru-mama ie calling me

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive:** I'v3 got toago

 **HarukaIsTheSexiestWomanAlive has left the chatroom**

 **IAmWind:** I should be very disappointed that my sweet, beautiful, innocent little girl knows what a hentai doujin is at a young age

 **IAmWind:** But this is more important. I must go steal that doujin

 **IAmWind has left the chatroom**

 **Goddess_of_All: :/**

 **Goddess_of_All:** I wonder what I should eat?

 **Goddess_of_All has left the chatroom**

Haruka swiped the doujin away with ease, holding it above the much smaller girl's head. "Let's see what Odango's been up to." She hummed flipping through it nonchalantly. The dirty blonde gaped at the images before her, looking back and forth between the manga and Usagi. "Seems like someone's been busy." Haruka laughed continuing to flip the pages.

"Give it back!" She jumped up to try and snatch it back, but to no avail. _Curse my 4'10" height!_ She blew a violent raspberry at the taller girl. "You and Rei-chan are so MEAN! Just give it back!" This time she kicked Haruka's shin. The words critical hit sounded out throughout the heavens. Usagi cackled before taking back the manga. "This is none of your business, Haruka-san!" She stuck her tongue out at the woman on the ground rubbing her shin.

"Just teasin', that was completely unnecessary, Odango." She stood back up with a slight huff. "Why do you even have that? No, where did you find it? Do you own it? Did you just buy it?"

"You ask too many questions!" Usagi hissed, holding the doujin tightly in her chest. "I will back away now. You should forget you ever saw this." Haruka raised an eyebrow as she slowly took a few steps back before quickly turning to sprint away. It would've worked if she didn't trip over her own shoes and face plant on the hard cement. The sandy blonde watched as Usagi rolled around in pain. After some more rolling she managed to pick herself up again. "Forget that too!"

"...as if." Haruka sprinted after her.

0o0o0

Sweeping the entire shrine courtyard may seem like a hassle to most, but to Rei it was soothing. It gave her time to think and breathe. A lot of things were going on in this world, including Minako and Haruka's crazy plan to get Ami and Makoto together. And Rei was stuck in the middle of it. She had unintentionally become the communicator for Makoto and Ami. When she accidentally told Makoto all about Ami's feelings, she thought it was only fair she did the same to Ami. Of course, she purposely left out the whole 'telling Mako every single secret you told me' to Ami for obvious reasons. But now they were both asking her to ask the other more things. Rei sighed, and leaned against her broom. Heavy breathing and loud footsteps caught her attention.

Sprinting up the stairs was a sweat covered, wheezing bunny. Behind her was the ever cool looking Haruka Tenoh, running with such ease it almost looked like she had only just started. Rei decided that wasn't the case, for the famous wind warrior had a very light sheen of sweat on her forehead, barely visible to the naked eye. Usagi collapsed on the ground in front of Rei. Haruka stopped a few inches away, placing her hands behind her head to breathe.

"Haven't run like that in a while." She grinned at the nearly unconscious odango-haired blonde. "Heya, Rei-san." She greeted.

"Rei...chan…" Usagi rasped holding out the doujin. "...I...I really hate...you…" Rei took the book before Haruka had a chance to. Luckily, she was able to convince Usagi to bring the doujin to her. She didn't expect Haruka to tag along.

"Right, thanks." She held it with a tight grip. "Did you need something, Haruka-san?"

"I was just curious as to why Odango had a hentai doujin but...it seems she was just buying it for your own pleasures, eh?" She wriggled her eyebrows up in down.

The miko shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Usagi-chan owns this, I just asked if I could borrow it." She turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Woaaaah there, Rei-san. I didn't come all the way up here to be turned down." Haruka stood in front of the priestesses path.

"No one asked you to." She went around her. "If you and Usagi-chan could leave, that would be great."

"Not gonna happen." She followed after her."I wanna know why ya wanted it in the first place, I saw some interesting things in there...could it be...you're already thinking of them together?" The taller girl followed Rei all the way into her room. "C'mon Rei-san, If you wanna get rid of me, then tell me why ya got the doujin."

Rei slammed it on her table, minorly startling Haruka. "I have a plan. And if I want it to work, you have to be gone."

The sandy blonde scoffed. "Why? I'm sure I would be a great help to whatever plan involves hentai. Now, spill. Tell me the details."

Realizing that Haruka wasn't going to leave Rei sighed. "Fine, but listen to everything, carefully."

0o0o0

Upon climbing the stairs, Makoto had arrived at the Hikawa shrine. She really didn't understand the blonde's constant complains of them. She felt fine after climbing the stairs. She scanned the courtyard for Rei but instead spotted Haruka, nestled against a tree reading something that laid in her lap. Gods no, had she walked into a trap? Makoto felt her blood freeze and cold sweat run down her back. Had Rei really deceived her? Was she on their side? Dammit! Maybe It wasn't too late to run back, maybe she could... _shit she saw me-fuckfuckfuckfuck what do I do!?_

Haruka hid whatever she was reading behind her back. "Makoto-san! About time you appeared! Rei-san'll be out in a minute."

"What were you reading?"

"It's a secret. You'll find out soon." The blonde winked. "Ah, there she is. The mastermind. The one behind it all, ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Rei Hino!"

Applause echoed throughout the shrine startling them all. Rei clutched the door looking around wearily. "Both of you get in here, I have no idea what that was." Haruka and Makoto raced into Rei's bedroom, fearing for their lives. Once the door was securely shut and barricaded, they all relaxed. "You didn't show her, right…?"

Haruka shook her head. "Negative, ma'am."

"...what are you two planning?" Makoto asked ready to run if necessary, she eyed a nearby window. It would make a perfect escape route.

"Don't worry, I know I said you may not like it. But, I promise this will or should help you out." Rei wrapped whatever Haruka was reading in plastic. She turned around to it to Makoto. "I recommend starting at page 23. Haruka-san and I had a long talk about this."

" _For the last time...we are NOT showing Makoto anything that could potentially threat her sanity." Rei cursed ready to kick Haruka out._

" _Go big or go home. If she sees this, she will feel feelings she never thought she could feel." Haruka countered, a little push in the right direction was all Makoto needed._

" _Or, she would lose all respect for Ami-chan and the whole plan will fail." She grabbed the doujin from Haruka. "It'd be best to start it off slow. She'll see what it would be like for her to confess to Ami-chan, and Ami-chan's reaction to EVENTUALLY it will lead to page 40."_

" _Alright, sounds fair. Then if she needs to see what it'd be like to get it on with Ami-san, you know, some more second-hand experience, she can go on page 69." Haruka chuckled. "What a convenient page number."_

" _Like I said earlier, start it off slow. We don't want to creep her out. Page 69 will do that, she can just read the first scene instead."_

" _But curiosity plays a big part in this. What if she wants more and continues?"_

" _That's up to her, for now she should start at page 23."_

"Did you?" Makoto asked hesitating before accepting it from the Miko. Many thoughts wandering through her head, she decided to hold back any questions. "Where do I stop?"

"That's up to you." Haruka winked.

"If you absolutely want a place to end, I think page 60 is a good place to call it a night." She snuck a glare at Haruka who merely shrugged. "Don't get mad, I think it will be useful. Don't read it until you get home."

"Make sure to keep a tissue box nearby." The blonde suggested with a light punch to the shoulder. "Have fuuun!" She continued to encourage even when Rei took out her broom.

While she heard the screams of Haruka, Makoto made her escape through the window with the plastic wrapped book in hand. She had to admit she was curious, though whatever it was that was in the book was not going to be good. But Rei said it would help. And that is the number one thing Makoto needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Messaging Pt 4**

 **I may have pulled an all-nighter for this chapter but it was worth it! I got it on time! Also, Converting is so unbelievably** ** _close_** **to being done, I swear! Let's not think about that and instead look at what I have accomplished...enjoy!**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! It helps me know I'm doing a good job ^^ If you could continue to review that would make me a happy child :D**

Once all doors and windows were sealed shut, Makoto locked her bedroom door and closed the blinds by her window. A dim lamp was her only source of light, too much light would attract attention, or worse...Minako. She shuddered. A week had passed since the blonde broke into her apartment, Makoto had a feeling that what she was holding was, indeed, a hentai doujin. She did not want Minako anywhere near her while she read it. Her hands shook as she undid the plastic wrapping, after a long dramatic moment, the cover was exposed. _So far so good._ The cover was innocent enough. She flipped one page and her phone vibrated so suddenly on her counter she just about threw the doujin across the room. Makoto took a moment to calm her frightened heart before answering.

"Yeah?"

"Mako-chan? I apologize, did I call at the wrong time?"

 _Oh good lord, it's Ami._ "No, no. You're fine. Uh...w-whats up?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I feel like somehow Haruka-san and Minako-chan are going to hack our call. So I decided to come by...but I see everything is locked."

"...you're outside?"

"Of your apartment door, yes. It's sudden, I know. You are home though right?"

Makoto bit her lip. Lying was something she hated to do, and something she would hate herself for doing. "Yeah. Just gimme a second." She ended the call. Not a single muscle moved, nothing. She didn't even breathe. A pin dropped somewhere, the doujin was forgotten about and she launched herself across the room to slam the door shut. She heard a yelp from the other side and openly cursed. "Of course it's Ami-chan you dumbass!" She slammed her head into the door.

"...Mako-chan?" Came the muffled voice.

She opened the door, wide enough to peek her head out. Once confirming it was the real Ami, she let her inside. "Sorry, I just didn't want to risk it. Minako-chan could be anywhere."

"I couldn't agree more, she is literally everywhere. Luckily, I haven't run into Haruka-san."

"You can only be so lucky. I can't get away from those two, Haruka-san almost followed me to my apartment. Fortunately for me, Rei-chan chased Haruka-san with a broom so that gave me time to escape." Ami bit back a smile at the thought of the miko running after Haruka with a broom. "Right! Come in."

Just as Ami walked in, Makoto made the painful realization that she had left the hentai doujin on her bed, to add to her dismay it opened up to, ironically, page 69. Makoto saw it first and dove onto her bed to get it out of sight. She toppled off the bed and slammed her head into the wall. Pain aside, she had successfully hidden the manga from Ami's view. But of course that made the bluenette incredibly suspicious and worried.

"Mako-chan, are you okay!?"

Body and soul numb, she nodded. "Never felt better." She tucked the doujin into her shirt. And faked the most believable grin in all of acting history. "I think I'm just losing my sanity and common sense...Minako-chan does that to people."

"Then she must have seriously mentally damaged you to make you throw yourself against the wall like that." Ami quickly observed Makoto's head. "Well...it doesn't seem too bad. You might just get a slight headache."

 _Thanks for sugarcoating it._ Her head thumped violently making every single movement painful. "Yeah, this is nothing. I've been through worse." Makoto looked away from Ami's dazzling smile; since when did that happen? Her face flushed as she stood back up. "Do you...uh, want anything? I can fix up some tea."

"Sure, I'd love that."

0o0o0

Ami was no genius, except she was. Makoto's obvious lie was caught on immediately. Faster than humanly possible. But, if she had to lie then it must've been for a good reason, because Makoto doesn't lie. Not for some stupid reason like hiding some hentai magazine, Makoto doesn't even read hentai magazines! Whatever the reason was, it must be important. Kino Makoto is the most honest person, she hated lying more than she hates flying, and _that's_ saying something. Ami huffed loudly, trying to clear her overworked brain.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Makoto called out. Ami jumped only a quarter of an inch from the sudden voice behind her.

"Well...I wanted to clear up any lies Minako-chan said..." Ami started. She turned to make eye contact, though her sentence would never be finished. For her eyes met not the eyes of the amazon, but the glorious body that laid beneath clothing. Makoto had innocently reached up to grab something from the high shelf, her shirt had raised 3 inches-maybe 4-but it was enough for Ami's breath to catch. Her sapphire orbs traveled up the exposed flesh, she felt a cough forming and she looked away. Her face quickly became a deep kool-aid man red. A sudden urge of saying 'oh yeah' washed over her. Makoto's response, however, kept her mouth shut.

"Don't tell me that everything was a lie."

"N-not all of it." She admitted shifting her gaze down to her hands. "What was said in the chatroom is all true...I just don't know what Minako-chan's been telling you." Makoto nodded along helping restore Ami's courage. "Did she say anything?"

"A lot." Makoto set two teacups down on the table. "None of it really had to do with you, though. It was more of her plans of making me convert...but Rei-chan-"

"Rei-chan!?" Betrayal boiled deep within the ice senshi. Also slight embarrassment because she just shot out of her seat and spilled her tea. "W...what did she say…?"

Having not recovered from Ami's reaction or her teacup getting lodged in the air, Makoto took a moment to respond. "Uh…" Was all she could force out. _Maybe mentioning Rei was a very, very, VERY bad idea._ The brunette shuffled in her seat trying to rack up some excuse. "She wanted me to come over to talk?"

Ami noticed how very uncomfortable Makoto became and sat back down. "I'm sorry about that...so you went to the shrine?"

"Yeah." The temperature in the room lowered and so did Makoto's confidence. She knew Ami was trying to calm down but it was not working at all. The calmer Ami tried to be the more Makoto began to fear her. Just how was she supposed to respond?

"And what did you talk about there?"

"We didn't get to talk because Haruka-san appeared." _Good cover up, she has to believe that._ "Why are you asking?"

The question threw off Ami. "I've...I've been telling Rei-chan everything. Like my feelings and...stuff like that."

 _Why does she have to be so honest!?_ "Oh. She didn't talk about your feelings if that's what you're worried about." She smiled trying to hide the fear she still had. It somehow managed to make Ami blush and break eye contact. Seeing Ami blush also somehow managed to make Makoto blush as well. Their blush fest was interrupted when Ami's phone started to ring. They looked at eachother for a moment before Ami answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"STEP TWO IN PROCESS! COME ON AMI-CHAN! WE GOTTA PLAN TO MAKE MAKOTO WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

"BY THE TIME WE'RE DONE HERE SHE'LL NEVER WANT YOU TO LEAVE THE BEDROOM!" Came the response of both Haruka and Minako. Haruka continued when Ami didn't answer. "Have no fear, we have thoroughly thought this through. We're at my house, stop whatever you're doing and get over here." With that the call ended, leaving behind a very confused Ami.

"Minako-chan I assume?"

"Yes." She stood up. "I'm sorry for suddenly intruding. I...have to go lock myself in a room now, have a good evening." She bowed and quickly excused herself before Makoto questioned anything. Once she reached the bottom stair she turned left towards the home of the outers.

0o0o0

 **Haruka's Mermaid has joined the chatroom**

 **Goddess_of_All:** Michiru! Welcome! What can we do for you on this fine day?

 **IAmWind:** Yes my dear mermaid

 **IAmWind:** How can we assist you?

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** You can start by changing back my username.

 **Goddess_of_All:** I don't even remember what it was….

 **Goddess_of_All:** Was it Aquafina? Aquarius? Poseidon? The Sassy Sardine 69?

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** Do you want to die?

 **Goddess_of_All:** O-O

 **IAmWind:** OwO

 **IAmWind:** What's this~?

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** Haruka please stop doing that.

 **IAmWind:** So anyways! Ami should be arriving pretty soon

 **IAmWind:** And if she doesn't then me and Minako will kidnap her

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** Correction: Minako and I.

 **Goddess_of_All:** BORING

 **Goddess_of_All:** But Ami will come. This plan is full prove.

 **IAmWind:** Indeed it is! Makoto won't see it coming!

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** You do know Makoto will see these messages, right?

 **IAmWind:** Not unless we kill her!

 **Goddess_of_All:** Aha!

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** But then what would you do about Ami? If you did kill Makoto then she and Ami will never be able to get together.

 **IAmWind:** Drats!

 **Goddess_of_All:** No.

 **IAmWind:** No?

 **Goddess_of_All:** Ami will be here soon, I'll go to Makoto and make sure she doesn't go on her phone

 **IAmWind:** Godspeed

 **Goddess_of_All has left the chatroom**

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** I don't understand why Ami agreed to come

 **IAmWind:** Because she yearns to be loved!

 **IAmWind:** To be held by strong Mako arms...

 **IAmWind:** OoOoooOooh I'm getting chills just thinking about it!

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** I might as well make some tea if we're having company

 **IAmWind:** Oh! What a good idea! Pretend to be innocent then lure her into the trap! God this is why I love you 333333

 **Haruka's Mermaid:** I'm just going to leave now

 **Haruka's Mermaid has left the chatroom**

 **IAmWind:** Fufufufu

 **IAmWind:** This may be my greatest idea yet…!

 **IAmWind has left the chatroom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now hold on! I know, I didn't upload on Sunday and I'm sorry buuuut! I got this extra long chapter AND a new chapter on Converting!** _ **Two**_ **chapters! Whether or not I continue this uploading schedule will forever remain a mystery, for now enjoy!**

 **Messaging Pt 5**

 **0o0o0**

Hotaru was quick to open the door. She had camped by the window to ensure she was the one to greet Ami first. Besides her many mothers, Ami was one of Hotaru's biggest role models. Which is why she was dead set on helping her find love, though she kept that a secret from Michiru and Haruka. But she was determined to cheer with great passion in the background. Her eyes sparkled as they connected with familiar, glistening blue ones.

"Hi, Ami-san! Thank you for coming." She bowed deeply to show respect. "Haruka-papa is in the kitchen."

"And Minako-chan too I'm guessing?"

"No, Minako-san left to make sure Makoto-san didn't find out about the plan...but Michiru-mama made snacks!" Hotaru lead Ami into the kitchen.

"Ah, if it isn't Mizuno." Haruka rose from her seat throwing her napkin on the table. "Welcome, welcome! Please, sit! Michiru is preparing us some tea. But you're not here for that eh? We're here to talk about love. Hotaru? Will you join us?"

"Sure, you might need a translator anyways."

Haruka pulled out a seat, ushering Ami to sit. "I really hope I don't regret this." She mumbled quietly.

The sandy blonde chuckled quietly. "Oh, Ami-san...so silly. Trust me, you'll wish you listened to me sooner." A large and dramatic sweat drop formed on Ami's head. Even so Haruka continued. "SO! My plan is simple, make Makoto-san jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"Hotaru, what's the name of Odango's sister?"

"...you mean brother?" Haruka waved a hand in dismissal. "I believe his name is Shingo?"

"Yes! Shingo! You remember Shingo right?" Ami nodded. "You also remember how he had and still has a super huge slash creepy crush on you, yes?"

It took 3 seconds for this new piece of information to completely sink into Ami's brain, Haruka counted. With a pure red face, Ami shook her head vigorously, "S-since wwwhen!?"

"Ami-san, please, this isn't the time. Anyways, Minako-san and muah thought that if this lil Shingo guy showed his affection in front of Makoto-san it would make her jealous. AND! The kid is basically a younger male version of Mako-san anyways. Brown hair and green eyes, yeah?"

"Haruka-papa do you really think that's a good idea? Even if Makoto-san does like Ami-san, I highly doubt she would be jealous of a kid."

"Hotaru, you sweet, innocent, clueless butterfly. If we do this enough, it will work. Trust me." Haruka turned to Ami with a wide and terrifying grin. "Whaddya think?"

"Haruka-san. This isn't going to work." She sighed rethinking why she thought it was a good idea to drop by. "I don't know why I even had my hopes up."

"Okay, so maybe it sounds a little weird. Just trust me! I don't know if you've noticed, but Makoto-san is kinda like me." Ami and even Hotaru raised an eyebrow, each thinking what the two both shared in common personality wise. But Haruka continued before either one of them could question. "We both pretend we don't want something until someone openly says we can't have this said thing. If we tell this Shingo boy to act possessive-yandere around you, it'll help show Makoto-san's interest in you."

"...that weirdly makes sense?" Ami turned her still raised eyebrow towards Hotaru. It was almost like the eyebrow itself asked, 'What the hell are you talking about?'. Hotaru snickered at her shocked expression. "I see where Haruka-papa is going with this. If Shingo-san does show a lot of affection towards you in front of Makoto-san, especially now when she's thinking about you, don't you think there's a chance it'll bother her even if it's just a bit?"

Ami mulled the younger girl's words. "But it would be cruel to play with Shingo-kun's feelings. I'm against this."

"So nice…" Hotaru sighed in secret affection. This went unnoticed by both other girls.

"Psh! Who do you think I am? I have this all planned out. Shingo's all in." Haruka kicked her legs up on a nearby stool, the word 'genius' hovered over her head. "Not just that, but Rei-san also, unintentionally helped us with this plan. Right now Makoto-san's thoughts should be filled with you. All your perfect imperfections. Your body inside and out. Every single detail about you should be swimming around in her, most likely flustered, brain. So now all we need is your participation and we're set."

"Tea's ready." Michiru said opening the door just as Minako tripped into the room with an audible flop sound. "Also, we have another guest."

"There she is! How'd it go?"

Minako weakly raised a green smartphone. Mumbling with her face still against the carpet, "See want fund ut."

"Perfect! See Ami-san? Everything is going according to plan. Say the word and Makoto-san will be yours." Ami furrowed her eyebrows. It was now or never. Shingo has agreed to help and Makoto was becoming more and more tempting by the minute. The plan didn't sound completely crazy when coming out of Hotaru's mouth and for some reason she was drooling...Ami sighed.

"Let's do it."

0o0o0

 **IAmWind has requested a private chat**

 **IAmWind has joined the chatroom**

 **IAmWind:** Odango!

 **IAmWind:** I need to borrow your brother!

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** What…?

 **IAmWind:** So I might have involved him in a plan that he isn't aware of

 **IAmWind:** But have no fear!

 **IAmWind:** It it a full prove plan!

 **IAmWind:**...that may or may not involve Makoto _possibly_ wanting to kill him…

 **IAmWInd:** Actually that's the whole point of the plan

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** ….

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** What?

 **IAmWind:** SIGH

 **IAmWind:** In order for Makoto and Ami to be deeply and romantically involved Minako and myself came up with a plan to make Makoto jealous and absolutely YEARN for Ami's love BUT TO DO SO we need Shingo to come up and be the antagonist if you will and flirt with Ami to make Makoto confess her undying love for Ami a couple of teacups have been exchanged but we got Ami to agree to the plan all we need now is you and Shingo's participation.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** First of all. I think you just made a run on sentence

 **IAmWind:** Yeah whatever since when did you know anything?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** FUCK OFF

 **IAmWind:** Oh lord!

 **IAmWind:** Should a child your age be saying such things?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** I AM LITERALLY 22 YEARS OLD

 **IAmWind:** And you literally need anger management

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Is this really what you wanted to talk to me about?!

 **IAmWind:** No I'm talking about using your brother's love for our own use

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** What would Shingo even be able to do? He's just an annoying little jerk

 **IAmWind:** That may be so but that annoying little jerk has the biggest and weirdest crush on Ami. Also! Makoto would never expect him to be involved in my plans. Everyone knows I could care less about men.

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** SHINGO LIKES AMI?!

 **IAmWind:** Am I the only one that knows this?

 **IAmWind:** This isn't the issue!

 **IAmWind:** You want Ami and Mako together don't you?

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Yeah!

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** They'd be cute together! Ami's so small and Mako's so tall it's perfect! And ADORABLE!

 **IamWind:** Yes I agree

 **IAmWind:** We need Shingo's help for this to happen

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** Gaaaaaaah...I'll ask him I guess

 **IAmWind:** Great! Make sure to mention Ami's happiness on the line! Bcuz it actually is! So don't screw it up! Byeeee!

 **IAmWind has left the chatroom**

 **SexyOSkyOBunny:** ….

0o0o0

"For the last time…...GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM!" Shingo shrieked, slamming the door shut. "I could care less about you or your stupid friends!"

Usagi bit her tongue. "What would Ami-chan say if she heard you say that!?" The young Tsukino boy went silent. Usagi grinned and lowered her voice ever so slightly, "Ami-chan is pretty sensitive ya know, that would probably make her sad...you really are jerk."

"Why are you bringing up your stupid friends again?!" Somehow, Usagi sensed the embarrassment from her brother. "What do you even want?!"

"Well let me in and I'll tell you!" He protested louder than before. "IT'S ABOUT AMI-CHAN, NOW LET ME IN!" The door was unlocked and Shingo's slightly pink face appeared. Usagi gave a sigh of relief. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." He humphed loudly and opened the door wider for Usagi to follow him. The 17-year-old sat criss cross on the ground, waiting for Usagi to join him. "So what is it?"

Usagi scrolled through her phone. "No, no, no...there it is! Okay, first of all, I should mention that Ami-chan is adorably in love with Mako-chan." Shingo's face changed in a matter of seconds. But Usagi paid no mind to him. "And Mako-chan has mixed feelings back. Haruka-san came up with an idea to make her want to date Ami-chan, and it involves you." She smiled brightly at Shingo even though his face showed despair. "Haruka-san thought you'd be upset about Ami-chan not liking you-but! If you really like her you'd want her to be happy, right?"

"W-who said anything about liking Ami-san!? You idiot. It's just weird that your friend likes a girl...that's it."

"Oh! So you're judging Ami-chan for being a lesbian? You are such a- "

"No!" He jumped to his feet. "It's just surprising! I'm not judging her! She's great!" His red face began to become a much darker shade of red. "God, you're so stupid Usagi. I don't want to be a part of your stupid plan with your stupid friends."

"That is where you're wrong, child." Haruka said placing a hand on Shingo's shoulder.

He shrieked and jumped into Usagi's arms. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Yeah...so I kinda let her in before you got back from school…" Usagi dropped Shingo and sat back down. "Just listen to the plan Shingo, please. This is for Ami-chan's sake."

"I will slap you with the cold, hard facts, kid." Haruka paced around the room. "Ami-san, will never love you. I know it's difficult to face the truth, but let's be honest. Did you really think you had a chance anyways? She's like 6 years older than you, you knew it would've just been a fantasy." Shingo sighed and nodded but Haruka was not done. "And besides the age, Ami-san isn't even interested in males, so you'll never get a chance at all. For as long as you live you'll always know that Ami-san will never look at you as a man, but instead as a little boy, that isn't worth her love or time."

"Haruka-san-"

"No, Odango. He needs to hear this." Haruka pointed to the toppled body of Shingo who had millions of shock arrows projecting from his body. "Ami-san is passionately in love with Makoto-san who is better than you in every way. Get your shit together kid!"

"Okay, okay! I think he gets it-"

"No! Listen to me closely." Haruka gripped Shingo's collar tightly. She held him dangerously close to her face. "You want to make Ami-san happy?" Shingo nodded vigorously. "Then do as I say and participate in my plan."

"Y-yes sir."

An obese sweat dropped nearly drowned Usagi. "I think all of that was completely unnecessary!"

0o0o0

Makoto continued to push furniture in front of her door. She had never been more paranoid in her life. After Minako's sudden break in she just about had a heartattack. It also didn't help that she was secretly reading the hentai doujin Rei gave her when Minako burst in. Now because of that her phone was stolen. Why did she steal it anyways? With one more heave she successfully blocked the doorway with a bed, a couch, the tv, and the table. She hammered planks of wood on her window and disposed of all the hidden keys around her apartment. If there was, even a small fire, she was as good as dead. But it would be worth it if it meant Minako was forever locked out of her home.

"God." Makoto laid against the drywall. Her eyes landed on the doujin. She had finished reading only a few pages, including page 69 which stirred up a lot of emotions within her. Even though it was incredibly embarrassing it did make her really think about Ami. "...people who don't even know us read this…" she reached for the manga. "So...it's okay if I read it too. Rei-chan said it would help. No need to be ashamed, Mako. It's just a stupid, fake doujin of you and your friend...nothing bad...nothing bad at-" Her jade eyes stopped. On one particular page.

Sailor Mercury was on her knees looking up at Sailor Jupiter with tears in her eyes. Makoto read the dialogue out loud. "'You've always been there to protect me. This feelings just sort of happened...I'm sorry for feeling this way. It's wrong for me to care about you this much, right…?'" Her face got darker with every word she read. Could that be what Ami was feeling? Could she be ashamed for liking a girl? She read on now getting engrossed in the reading. She said aloud Jupiter's reply carefully. "'Screw it.'" Makoto snickered and continued. "'I protect you because of that same feeling. I would rather die for you than die for some moon princess that treats us like martyrs…'" Makoto produced a soda. "This is actually getting good." She commented, reading on in her head.

Unknown to her, Haruka climbed her apartment to try and find a way into the room. She was careful not to make much noise. Luckily Makoto was getting really into the doujin. Haruka managed to open the bathroom window and sneak in. She opened the door slowly and peeked her head out. "Here Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako..." Haruka smiled and jumped out. "I HAVE FOUND YOU!"

A very womanly scream erupted from Makoto's throat. "JUST HOW THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE GET IN MY HOUSE!?" She shouted holding the doujin tightly in her hands.

"Yeah, I jumped in through the window. I came to return your phone...but I see you've been reading the doujin. Do you like it? Has it made you think about Ami-san in anyway?"

Makoto took her phone from Haruka. "I have, you two never mentioned a story in it."

"That's what the best hentai doujins have! A hooking story that makes you look forward to scenes like on page 69. Speaking of which-have you seen it yet?" The increasing red color on her face answered Haruka. "Well! No wonder you're still reading it."

Makoto thought of ways to change the subject. She eyed her green android. "Why did Minako-chan even steal my phone?"

"I dunno." Haruka shrugged. "But it gave me the perfect excuse to come talk to you about the doujin. It seems to be gettin Ami-san in your mind, yeah? Don't be ashamed, I'm sure she thinks of you in that way too."

"She does!?"

The blonde raised her hands in front of her chest. "Just a guess." She chuckled. "Anyways...Usagi-san invited us to the park for a picnic that you're gonna be making the food for. She's bringing her sister along so make sure there's enough for everyone to have thirds."

"Sister? You mean Chibi-Usa? She's her daughter you know."

"Not her, though she is coming too. I meant the brunette kid."

"...you mean Shingo-kun? Her brother?"

"Yeah, him, whatever. It's not like he ever gets my gender right." Haruka looked around the room. "Where's your furniture?"

Makoto pointed to the door.

"...huh...did I miss the zombie apocalypse or something?"

"No. I did all of this to keep Minako-chan out. But apparently I need to quintuple check everything again."

Haruka chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it, Minako-san's not nearly as athletic as me. I climbed your apartment."

"After everything she's done, I'm scared she's going to bring explosives and blow open my front door. Also, she's climbed up my apartment before."

"Really…? That chick is insane! Ah, this is exactly why she's my teammate. Now onto more important things, let's get cookin'! Them kids gon' be a starvin'!"

"If you're gonna keep talking like that, get out."

"Just a joke! I'm here to help. I am a woman after all...I belong in the kitchen right?"

"Haruka."

"Joke, joke. It was a joke. I love women! They're the reason we all exist-also I am a women-also I happen to be attracted to them." Makoto took out a knife from a drawer. "...alright I'll do as you say, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

**I may have missed a few weeks but don't worry, I haven't forgot about this fic! I've just had a lot of homework these past few weeks and may still get more but that a side I was able to quickly write something. So here we go-oh hold on….wait….HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY MINAKO-CHAN AND SETSUNA-SAN! I didn't forget about them, are you insane? I have all of the scouts' birthdays on my calendar for Serenity's sake! As if I wasn't already weird-okay! So now I'm done. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'**

 **Messeging pt 6**

"Feels great to be outside!" Haruka exclaimed, breathing in the sweet air of freedom. "Jeez, I felt so stuffed in your apartment-are you really that paranoid?"

"Yes, Haruka-san, I am. In fact, I am terrified that this is all a setup and you two are gonna drug me."

Haruka looked down at the food basket she carried. "...it's not too late to do that." Makoto would've tried to make an escape but the terrifying sound of Minako's voice kept her glued to her spot. "No turning back! Hey, hey! We're heeeere!"

"Haruka-san, Mako-chan!" Minako waved them over. All around her was the other senshi, all quietly talking amongst themselves.

"So nice of you to join us, we all just got here." Michiru said in a welcoming and relaxing tone.

"No we di-"

Usagi wrapped an arm around Shingo's neck. "Hope ya don't mind that I brought him along! He was just begging to come so I couldn't say no!" She began to guffaw in her signature nervous manner that immediately made Makoto suspicious.

Haruka glared at Shingo to agree. "Y-yeah...um…" He looked to Ami for reassurance. "Well...Ami-san invited me...so…" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We don't mind, do we Mako-san?" Haruka asked dropping her tone of voice ever so slightly.

"No, I don't mind. Plus Ami-chan invited him, can't really tell him to leave anyways." She put the basket of food down.

"Well great! I'm really energetic right now, we should play a really competitive sport so that a certain someone can show off to another certain someone." Haruka winked at Makoto. "How about it?" Makoto merely shrugged in response. "That's the spirit! Let's play soccer! Odango, the ball?"

"Right!" She took out a beach ball and threw it towards them. "So, I forgot the soccer ball-but I got that instead!"

"...I guess it can work. Let's get on teams, so far we got Makoto-san, the boy, and myself. Who else is playing?"

"Who said I was playing?" Makoto asked.

"I'm pretty sure I did. You're a competitive person aren't you? Don't you like showing off your skills? Especially...since Ami-san is here?" Haruka asked, whispering towards the end. Makoto sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Great! Hey Rei-san, join us! We just need one more person."

"Just 2 vs 2?" Rei asked.

"Yep. It will be a 2v2 match. We have a damn beach ball for our ball, this isn't gonna be your average soccer game." Haruka looked between Rei and Makoto. So far the plan was going excellently. "Hmm...I like competition. So I'll take the boy as my teammate."

"The boy has a name." Shingo mumbled. "And are you trying to say that I'm not good?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Minako elbowed Ami. "Uh...don't worry Shingo-kun. I'm sure you'll do a good job, I'll be rooting for you."

Something in the very back of Makoto's mind twitched. Okay, so maybe she was a tad bit disappointed that Ami was going to be cheering for someone else. She was used to having Ami root for her and ONLY her. Which now makes sense...she made sure to not openly show any type emotion. It'd be better not to create conflict. And Shingo doesn't even like Ami. Makoto mentally calmed herself. "So then I'm with Rei-chan. This'll be easy."

"Don't get too confident. You'll be upset when you lose to my super awesome soccer skills."

"Even the best lose sometimes. I'll learn from my failures and win next time." Makoto responded proudly. "I'll be a teamplayer no matter what the outcome is." Her whole complexion sparkled. Ami tried her best to not swoon at her words, but Makoto caught her look. A hint of pride showed for a second and she hid it with a childish grin. Realizing she was noticed made Ami blush.

This was a big no, no. Haruka looked at Shingo. He took the hint and stepped up. "It's good to be a teamsport. Whining after a loss is what makes a loser."

"Wise words." Haruka agreed. "Now that we spoke humbly, let's start. We'll be skins." She looked to the boy next to her. "Come on now, remove your shirt." This was part of her master plan. Proudly show off their masculine bodies. Of course Haruka was disappointed when Shingo barely had any muscle to show, compared to her own. But for a 17 year old he was okay. Not a perfect 10 like she had hoped but a solid 7. Of course Haruka was a 10, Makoto was a 9 and Rei was probably around an 8, maybe 8.5, she never really had a good look at it. Haruka rolled up her sleeves and lifted her shirt only above her belly button. Showing too much would divert the attention from Shingo. "You two ready?"

"You're not taking off your shirt?" Makoto asked.

"Do you want me to? I would do anything for you."

"I don't personally care, but I just thought you liked to show off your 'solid 10' body or whatever."

Haruka chuckled. "I want this to be a fair fight, if I take off my shirt I'm afraid you'll be distracted." Makoto and Rei rolled their eyes. "No more talking! Let's get this game going."

Somehow, Minako was able to convince Rei into participating in their plan. All she had to do was...pretend to suck. It would hurt her pride of course, to have a male beat her in a game. But all she had to do was fail at defense and let Shingo get past. Of course, the biggest difficulty would be Makoto. Hell, she could verse all the inner senshi, as well as the outers, minus Haruka, and be guaranteed to win. She took a deep breath and gave a nod signaling she was ready to be made a fool of.

Haruka took the signal and kicked the ball to Shingo. He ran towards Rei, hoping she didn't have any sports reflex and completely embarrass him. It took everything Rei had in her to not kick the ball, for a split second she got in defense mode, then... _pretended_ to miss the ball and let Shingo past.

Makoto had complete confidence in Rei's skills, she was probably the only other inner senshi that could beat her in a game, though the possibility was quite low, Makoto didn't like to brag but she was basically a god compared to the others. She would play as offense and trusted Rei to play as defense. It took a moment to register Shingo actually passing Rei, _with_ the ball still in possession.

"Suck it, Kino!" Haruka taunted as she ran past the lost girl. "Full-speed ahead Shingo!"

"How the f…"

"YEAH! SHINGO! SHINGO! SHINGO!" Minako and Ami cheered, though Ami just clapped excitedly while Minako screamed.

With a fully flushed face, Rei ran towards Shingo, again _PRETENDING_ to run slower than him. Of course as not being a part of the plan, Makoto sprinted past her and would've taken the ball if, and only if, Rei didn't get a sudden burst of energy and... _ **PRETEND**_ to trip Makoto on accident.

Shingo kicked the ball past two trees that were marked as the goal. The crowd roared in excitement while Shingo grinned broadly at Ami.

"Rei-chan, what was that?" Makoto asked dusting herself off.

With an even redder face Rei mumbled curses. "Sorry." Was all she could force out.

"Yeah! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Usagi cheered dancing around with pom poms in her hands.

Makoto watched Ami smile at Shingo. Another sudden rush of anger-but only for a second. "Do you play soccer much, Shingo-kun?"

"Huh? Oh...n-no not much."

Minako handed Ami a napkin. "That was amazing Shingo-kun! You managed to beat Rei-chan and Mako-chan even though you're just a beginner…" Ami left out a couple of words Minako added and ended it with another smile.

Shingo laughed bashfully while Haruka slung an arm around his neck. "Guess I should've picked Makoto-san as my teammate if I wanted a challenge."

"Don't get too cocky, the game only just started." Makoto motioned for Rei to get closer. "Seriously, what the _hell_ was that?!"

"Sorry! I...slipped."

"Slipped? The grass isn't even wet, how?"

Rei swallowed her pride. "It's only just the start, I'll do better alright?"

"You're right, sorry. We'll win this."

"You know...even if we don't it's just a game."

"A game that I want to win. Haruka gets so damn annoying when she beats me at something." Makoto sighed. Half of that was true, the other half was just to impress Ami. She always made such a cute expression when she was impressed-and that little brat was taking all her attention. Makoto cursed. "Doesn't matter, let's just play."

"You two ready to get demolished!?" Haruka called out. "Cause me and my boy are gonna deMOLISH you!"

"Cut the SHIT!" Rei shouted.

Usagi covered Chibi-Usa's ears shaking her head sternly. "She is a child, Rei-chan!"

The young future princess scrunched up her nose. "I'm older than you." Thus started the raspberry war.

"Good luck everyone!" Hotaru called out whilst in Setsuna's lap. "I'm neutral in this, just so you know! I am not biased, I hate playing favorites...but I want Makoto-san and Rei-san to win!"

"Betrayed by my own flesh and blood!" Haruka cried out, falling to her knees.

"You're not even related!" Someone called out from afar.

"Enough interruptions!" She called out. Haruka swept back her dusty blonde hair. "Let's win this boy."

"Hey Haruka-san, how about you actually do something and not let Shingo-kun do all the work!" Makoto called back.

"Then how about I start the ball?" She took the beach ball from Makoto. "Ten hut!" She ran forward with the ball, confusing Rei but not Makoto. She had been embarrassed enough, with one simple swipe, the ball was hers. Shingo watched slack jawed. "Why are you just standing there!? Get the ball!"

"You were the one who lost it!"

"Show respect to your elders dammit!"

They both bolted towards Makoto who kicked the ball to Rei. Haruka sighed in relief but choked when she kicked it in the goal.

The crowd didn't seem to care about who it was that made the goal. As soon as the ball was in they all went ballistic.

"Oh yeah! Weep Tenoh!" Makoto high-fived Rei who happily accepted the gesture.

"It's because of the ball. It's not even meant for soccer." Haruka mumbled.

"Now look who's complaining, didn't you agree to use it?"

Haruka frowned. "Well I had no other choice. How about you go and buy an actual soccer ball for us? I think that sounds like a great idea, it'll give us some time to take a break."

"Why don't you since your complaining? I'm fine playing with the beach ball."

Haruka signalled Minako for an assist. The blonde smiled broadly. "Alright you two, let's not get hasty. I'll go with Mako-chan and buy a ball."

"Mako-chan can get the ball herself, thank you very much." Makoto said turning away.

"No, go with her Minako-san. Make sure she comes back with a ball."

Minako was already linked to Makoto's arm before she got a chance to fight back. It was only when they were 2 or 3 blocks away when Haruka turned abruptly to Rei.

"What was that!? The plan is to suck and make Shingo look cool!"

Rei frowned. "Well if I keep sucking then Mako-chan might start to suspect something." She crossed her arms with a huff. "Plus your plan isn't even working, she's more bothered by the fact that we're losing then the fact that Ami is rooting for Shingo."

"I have to disagree." All heads turned to the eldest senshi. Rose petals fluttered as everyone's eyes landed on the tall greenette who laid calmly with Hotaru. She brushed back her hair cooly and locked garnet eyes with the miko. "I've been paying close attention to Makoto throughout this whole game. Her reactions last only a couple milliseconds. Seeing Ami-san cheering on someone else is, in fact, bothering her. The plan is going smoothly."

Haruka grinned. "Then this is perfect. We'll have Ami-san scream her lungs out for the kid and make that girl thirst for her attention." The sandy blonde nodded to herself. "Yes, that's what we'll do."

The blushing maiden sitting next to Michiru known as Ami stared at the ground. "It's actually working…?"

"I will say that I am also surprised." Michiru said with her hands crossed on her lap. "I didn't expect Makoto-san to get jealous. Perhaps she may share your feelings." Ami simple continued to blush. Haruka however chuckled to herself.

"Everything is going great, we should step up our game then...hmm…" She looked around for something to give her inspiration. "I've got an idea."

0o0o0

 **IAmWind has requested a private chat**

 **IAmWind has joined the chatroom**

 **Goddess_of_All:** How's everything going?

 **IAmWind:** Everything is going according to plan

 **IAmWind:** What is Makoto doing?

 **Goddess_of_All:** She's just basically complaining about losing, I've been trying to get Ami into the conversation but it's not working.

 **IAmWind:** Have no fear young one, for the great senshi of time has confirmed that Makoto is indeed jealous.

 **IAmWind:** She's probably just faking it

 **Goddess_of_All:** GREAT! So then you don't need me to do anything?

 **IAmWind:** Actually yeah

 **IAmWind:** I need you to shove the idea of Ami rooting for Shingo in her face

 **IAmWInd:** Say something like, "Oh! Did you see Ami staring at Shingo's pecks? GOSH! I swear he's got a body of a god-of course Haruka's is better but DAMN!"

 **IAmWind:** Something along those lines

 **Goddess_of_All:** Okay I'm not gonna say any of that but I'll try!

 **IAmWind:** Do or do not

 **IAmWind:** There is no try

 **Goddess_of_All:** Right...

 **IAmWind:** Go make that girls life miserable!

 **Godess_of_All:** Aye sir!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Is there even a purpose for this being here? Sigh, Sailor Moon is still owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animations, bless their souls...**

 **Messaging part 7**

It took longer than expected to get a soccer ball. 30 minutes maybe, but Minako insisted on taking 10 minutes on choosing a ball after checking her phone multiple times. Makoto just went along with it even though they ended up buying the same ball they were originally going to buy. While they were on their way back Minako turned to Makoto.

"You know, I've been noticing Shingo-kun sending some total goo-goo eyes at Ami-chan." She started calmly, noting every emotion the brunette made. "I'm starting to think he likes her."

"Really? I haven't really noticed."

Minako stared at Makoto hard. "All day it's been like that. I bet he insisted on being skins too. Probably trying to take away the spotlight from you." She faked a laugh. "Seems to be working too."

Makoto clutched the bag tightly. "So what? The scores are tied, I'm confident we'll win."

"But aren't you intimidated? Shingo-kun is stealing Ami-chan's attention from you! This is a competition Mako-chan! You can't let him get away with this." Minako grabbed Makoto's shoulders. "You can't! What if Ami-chan actually falls in love with him? Then everything would be ruined! Our plan would fail-Mako-chan you can't let that happen!"

The thoughts Makoto tried desperately to hold back all came flooding in. She panicked, _what if that really did happen? Shingo is basically a younger, male version of me!_

Minako smiled deviously in her mind. Maybe she should become an actor instead of an idol. Or maybe a musical actor-oh that sounds like something she would excel in.

"Then what? What do you expect me to do?"

"Hmm...oh!" Minako wiped away the drool. She met Makoto's eyes. "I say you make Ami-chan look at you. When it comes to the end as soon as you kick this ball into the goal, rip off your shirt. Proudly show your fit bod!"

Makoto blushed at the thought. She wasn't one to show off, but she did have a pretty nice body. Even Haruka said she was a 9. "That doesn't sound bad-wait no! I'm not doing that!"

"It's the only way! That or you just go and ask out Ami-chan. Oh, do that. In the middle of the game as Shingo-kun is preoccupied, go to her. Get down on one knee. And say the words…" she looked up at the sky, to make her performance more dramatic. "Ami-chan, I am deeply in love with you."

"Then Shingo-kun would win."

"The game, yes. But Ami-chan's heart?"

That blonde was very skilled at sneaking her way into someone's head. But Makoto didn't have to confidence to follow through with her plan, despite being the senshi of courage. She shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Of course you can. You just have to believe in yourself." Minako tossed the ball up in the air, almost not catching it when it fell back down. "You already know Ami-chan likes you back, why not just go for it?"

Makoto took her words into consideration. _Should I?_

0o0o0

Everyone was prepared. After Setsuna had reassured the others that this plan was working, they were all excited. Haruka especially. She stood proud with rekindled passion. One foot lay above the partially deflated beach ball, the other on the freshly cut green grass. Her right hand on Shingo's shoulder and the left welcoming Makoto and Minako as they approached.

"Here ye, here ye! The brave knight approaches thy yonder way!"

Shingo sweat dropped. Why was he still participating? If the plan was working why did he have to continue provoking her? He's not really even going to get anything out of this. Shingo looked around at everyone. _Usagi's friends are weird as hell._ His eyes traveled back to Makoto, noting how much taller she was than he. A sudden blush crossed his complexion when their eyes clashed.

The butch girl beside him cleared her throat. "We got a real ball now, have you prepared yourself for utter humiliation?" Haruka asked, taking the ball from Minako.

"I'm only ready for victory." Makoto answered. Making full and direct eye contact with Haruka, ignoring Shingo in the process.

"I'm actually kinda scared of sitting down now." Minako said when she regrouped with the others. "If the ball hits me this time, it's gonna hurt."

"With them playing, I bet it would somehow hurt more with the beach ball." Usagi mumbled, hiding behind Chibi-Usa.

"I highly doubt they would let the ball get any more than 3 feet away from them. You'll both be fine." Michiru reassured. Her complexion sparkling as she spoke.

"Yes, when Mako-chan get's competitive she rarely lets the ball out of her sight." Ami agreed, smiling as she watched Makoto take the ball from Shingo.

"And I'm sure you know a lot about how Makoto-san plays, you've been watching her the whole time." The aqua haired girl chuckled. "If anything you're mostly just making Shingo-kun jealous."

"Yeah! Come on Ami-chan! You have one job, look at everyone but Mako-chan!" Minako chastised

"Easier said than done." She mumbled making Michiru chuckle.

Even after Minako's reminders, Ami continued to watch Makoto. Marveling over her muscles as they flexed with her every movement. Watching her pony-tail glide behind her as she sprinted past the opposing team. Everything about her was just so perfect, so right. The passion she always had, her confidence, everything. Ami felt her heart flutter when they made brief eye-contact.

While Ami continued to float on cloud nine, Shingo was ready to give up and go home. Haruka's threats be damned! The young boy looked at Makoto, feeling a sense of admiration. _How was she so talented?_ He was far from sexist but Makoto shattered all stereotypes. _Not to mention she's also very beautiful-hell, almost all of Usagi's friends are attractive. Minus Haruka, the girl looks too much like a dude._ He remembered their first encounter clearly. How was he supposed to know the guy was a chick? _Even Usagi thought she was a man!_ Makoto saw the lost expression Shingo had during his inner monologue. Stook advantage of his lack of focus and kicked the ball into the goal. She grinned at him and Haruka straight afterwards. The smaller brunette felt his face go red making him duck his gaze away.

"Alright Shingo-kun, your ball." He quietly thanked her. Trying not to pay attention to her panting. Or her sweat-covered body. Or her... _lady_ parts. He coughed looking down at the ball with little to no concentration on it. Why was he suddenly thinking this now? Of all the times he could fantasize about a girl, it had to be now. He looked at Makoto once more, she sent him a reassuring smile that only began to discombobulate him more.

"Okay." He said to himself. "You can do this Shingo, you got this. It's just a game…" He looked at his surroundings. Rei was closest to him, but she was in on the plan. Makoto was by Haruka. Either he try his best to sprint in between them and pass the ball to Haruka to let her do all the work, or put the ball down and leave. As tempting as the second choice was, Shingo shook his head. "Don't embarrass yourself in front of her." He mumbled, not knowing who _her_ was referring to anymore.

Without another thought, he ran.

Setsuna felt a need to leave. She looked around cautiously at the others. In reality the plan _was_ working. After all, she was the one who knew what the future held _and_ how that would come to be. But for everything to go smoothly she would have to be away from others. To not risk getting put on the spot and forced to answer their questions. Especially Ami's. If there was anything the little bluenette was good at, it was definitely getting an answer out of someone that was not willing. She found her feet and stood quietly, looking at Hotaru.

"What?" She asked seeing Setsuna stand.

She placed a finger on her lips, signaling Hotaru to be quiet. Setsuna pointed to herself then pointed her thumb in the opposite direction of the others.

Before replying, Hotaru made sure the others weren't paying attention. Once the coast was clear she quietly asked, "You're leaving?"

The older woman nodded. "Tell them everything happens for a reason." She began to walk away before turning back. "Also, do not tell them I left until they realize it."

Hotaru watched her surrogate mother leave. What was that supposed to mean?

Unaware to what had transpired behind her, Minako plopped down on the picnic blanket. "This is taking so long! At this point they're just running back and forth. Not to mention Mako-chan isn't even paying attention to Ami-chan!"

Usagi nodded vigorously. "Ami-chan should take off her shirt-oh!" She reached into her bag. "Dump this bottle of gatorade on yourself!"

"It's almost empty." Chibi-Usa commented sticking out her tongue at the blonde.

Ami's face went red as she tried to ignore the visual Usagi painted in her head.

Michiru welcomed the image but ultimately decided that would not do. "We should just let them finish the game. Setsuna-san has already said the plan is working." She said, turning to only see Hotaru sitting calmly by her lonesome. "...Hotaru...where is Setsuna?"

The young girl suddenly felt pressured. "Bathroom." She covered lamley.

"Well why didn't she say anything?" She asked again.

"She did. She said she was going to the bathroom...just like that." A cold sweat traveled down her back. Was her excuse really that terrible? She was Sailor Saturn, how dare they question her!

"Right...let's just end this. It's gonna end up being a tie anyways." Minako flailed her arms to get Haruka's attention.

It took a moment for her to register what Minako was doing. But when Haruka figured out she was just trying to talk to her, she jogged towards them. "What's the sitch?"

"We're ending this, Setsuna-san totally just ditches us and Mako-chan and Shingo-kun don't look like they're paying any attention to Ami-chan anymore."

"What? All Shingo's been whispering is 'don't embarrass yourself in front of her, don't embarrass yourself in front of her'. He's literally beating himself up over her."

Ami frowned. "That's the one thing I didn't want. Even if this whole...setup is working, we've just been rubbing it in his face." She looked at Haruka. "Can we just end this? It's mean t-"

"Goal!"

Everyone turned to see Shingo grinning at Makoto.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Makoto relented, smiling at the boy. "But we're tied now. That doesn't mean you're winning."

Shingo merely shrugged. "I just juked you, let me bask in the little glory I got." He said with a now only a minor blush forming.

This did not go unrecognized by Haruka. Michiru, however, spoke before her."It's going to stay that way because the game is done." The marine senshi announced, brushing off her skirt. "But you all did great."

"Thank god! Can we eat now? I'm starving." Rei asked to no one in particular. She snatched a sandwich from Usagi taking a bite while the poor blonde watched in horror.

"Rei-chan! This is the meanest thing you've ever done! Give it back!" She shrieked trying to take back her prized possession. Before she had a chance to attempt a rescue, another wrapped sandwich bounced off her odango.

"Baka Usagi. You're older than me but you still act like a kid." Shingo stuck out his tongue at her. "Not to mention you've been sitting all day unlike Rei-san. She actually deserves Makoto-san's food." He took a large bite of the last chicken sandwich.

Usagi looked at his sandwich, then at Rei's. Tears formed almost at the speed of a snail. Her bright azure eyes trembled, realizing they were eating the only two chicken sandwiches Makoto prepared. She sniffed just before the dam broke. Minako could've sworn she saw an otter swim by as the blonde wailed for another chicken sandwich.

Almost and exactly like a mother, Makoto patted Usagi's head. "Shingo-kun, be nice and give her part of the sandwich."

"What? She's just been sitting here eating half of the others! She doesn't deserve it!" He took another big chunk off the sandwich, waving it in Usagi's face.

The gesture only made the bunny cry louder. She cried so much it made the ground underneath Hotaru and Ami quickly turn into mud. They both evacuated to the other side of the picnic blanket, sacrificing a couple of sodas that sunk into the ground. The two girls were alarmed at the rate the picnic blanket was disappearing.

Makoto gave Rei a stern look that finally made her cave. Taking another small bite she gave the rest of her sandwich to Usagi. "Here. God, you are so damn needy!"

Usagi ignored the ravenette. She viciously attacked the sandwich, finishing it in less than 5 seconds.

Her twin coughed. "Well...I don't think Japan has ever been hit by a hurricane that powerful." Minako half joked. "You know, I was also gonna ask for a chicken sandwich but...I think I'll just settle for a blt."

Haruka chuckled, sitting on the a small portion of dry grass. "I have to say though, the game was intense! Wasn't it Ami-chan?"

She barely concealed a squeak when all eyes landed on her. All except Shingo and Makoto's. "Oh...well yes, I don't really watch sports but yes it was a very close call." Haruka mouthed Shingo's name. Ami racked up a believable sentence in her head. "I also remember someone saying it was Shingo-kun's first game. You did very well against Mako-chan andRei-chan."

"Did I even do anything?" Rei mumbled stuffing her face with another sandwich to conceal her blush.

Beside the priestess, Minako and Haruka both shared a giddy look, nodding in unison.

"I agree!"

"He looked awesome!"

Shingo sighed, he poked the remainder of his sandwich. "Not good enough to win." He said under his breath.

Makoto was trying her hardest to not look or listen to the others. After Minako's encouragement she only became more nervous. Even if she was the senshi of courage how was she going to tell Ami? If she were to suddenly tell her it would feel fake. Almost scripted, and that's NOT how love works. All Makoto needed was to get her mind off the whole situation. And talking to Shingo was a good distraction. A quick smile formed on her face when she lightly punched his shoulder. "It's just you're first game, kid. Ya did a great job." She agreed. It was true. He played against Makoto and Rei AND _almost won,_ (even though Rei didn't do much) that's one hell of a feat.

Shingo smiled,"Thanks." Being called kid by Makoto didn't bother him for some reason, in fact he kind of liked it. She didn't say it a mocking way like Haruka. Her compliments weren't forced like Ami's. She was just being nice to him, like a normal girl, that had no idea she was in the middle of an experiment. _I can definitely see why Ami likes her now_. "But next time, I'll win."

The brunette's chuckle came naturally. "I like your confidence." She instinctively ruffled his hair, then turned to look at Haruka. "You know, we should do this again sometime. This was fun."

"I agree."

"Yup, it was awesome."

Came the unenthusiastic responses. Makoto shrugged it off. She watched Haruka and Minako excuse themselves from the group. Frantically whispering about something when they passed Makoto.

"Hey, wait a minute." Usagi looked sharply at Makoto and Shingo, pointing at both of them with her eyes squinted. "Where did Setsuna-san go?"

0o0o0

 **IAmWind has requested a private chat**

 **IAmWind has entered the chatroom**

 **Goddess_of_All:** Haruka were literally right next to eachothsejdfrghtdcyxsezn

 **IAmWind:** Do not question me!

 **IAmWind:** This way if someone followed us they won't know what we're talking about!

 **IAmWind:** Also it's more exciting

 **Goddess_of_All:** Couldn't you have just said that instead of smacking my phone out of my hands?

 **IAmWInd:** We have more important issues than your iphone!

 **IAmWind:** Shingo totally just fell for Makoto AND is taking away her attention from Ami!

 **IAmWind:** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS!?

 **Goddess_of_All:** Well yeah. I have a pretty goksnjodf bl

 **IAmWind:** This is like a kick to the balls!

 **Goddess_of_All:** OKAY BUT DID YOU HAVE TO SMACK MY PHONE AGAIN!?

 **IAmWind:** We cannot let this happen!

 **IAmWind:** We will have a meeting this afternoon at the bar near the crown.

 **Goddess_of_All:** The bar…?

 **IAmWind:** Yes the bar

 **IAmWInd:** I have a feeling someones gonna want a drink.

 **Goddess_of_All:** Yup, but not Usagi. If that girl gets more liquids inside her Japan is going to sink the next time she cries.

 **Goddess_of_All:** Also she gets crazy wasted so fast

 **IAmWind:** Agreed. It seems plan, "Make Mako so jelly she's gonna want Ami to be the peanut butter" was a fail. I have another plan brewing up in my sexy brain

 **IAmWind:** And it involves Urawa

 **A/N: So it might've taken a month to update but it happened! Conveniently, on Makoto's birthday! This can be considered a small lil present, but I have a much bigger and hopefully more exciting one. The reason why I've been neglecting my sweet little fics is because I'm working on a much bigger and ACTUALLY** _ **scripted**_ **fanfiction! I am planning everything out and am on the second chapter. Hopefully it turns out good and hopefully you'll all enjoy it when and if it comes out. And hopefully I can expand my vocabulary by then.**


End file.
